Zero (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou)
|-|Evil Slayer= |-|Avatar= Summary Zero is an antagonist of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. Zero was the first L'Isle Adam who serves as their supporting pillar and was created to protect the world, which led him to decide the best way to do it was to destroy mankind, becoming the first of the series of Demon Kings. Afterwards, with the creation of The Computer Gods who were based on him to take his place, the first Demon King war happened, which led to Zero's defeat, whose power was sealed inside the Holy Grail and sent to the virtual alternate dimension turned into the sword Evil Slayer. However, he was awakened 100 years later by 2V, which allowed him to seal the gods and take over the world as the new god. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown against good beings, at least 8-C against evil beings | 8-C by himself, 8-C with L'Isle Adams | Low 7-C | Low 7-C by himself, 8-C with L'Isle Adams Name: Zero, First Demon King, Original L'Isle Adam, New God, Evil Slayer Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Technically genderless, identifies as male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Demon King, L'Isle Adam, God Powers and Abilities: |-|Evil Slayer=Limited Flight (Can only flight short distances), Durability Negation (Evil Slayer deals more damage to evil beings), Healing and Regeneration (Mid) Negation (Negated the effects of Akuto's regeneration and Keena's healing was ineffective on the wounds dealt by him), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Exists beyond the rules of the virtual alternate dimension) |-|Fused with the Holy Grail=All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technological Manipulation (Can control AI and cause them to malfunction), Magic, Hacking (Hacked the Computer Gods), Sealing (Sealed the Computer Gods), Power Nullification (Cut the connection between people and the Computer Gods, nulling any attempt at using magic), Large Size (Type 1, His diameter is 20 meters long), Spatial Manipulation (A dimensional slash can ignore distance and cut with a precision higher than a monomolecular cutter, which cut at a molecular level, and bypass all kinds of barriers by cutting the dimension itself), Shapeshifting (Can alter his physical appearance to adapt better to battles), True Flight, Immortality (Type 6 and 8; Can transfer his mind to a L'Isle Adam if his body is destroyed, and his sense of self –that is, his true body– is a black box located where he was born –the moon–, and he cannot be truly killed unless said black box is sealed) |-|Avatar=All previous, Telepathy, Absorption (Absorbed the mana in the atmosphere), Air Manipulation (Can create cyclones, whirlwinds and typhoons, as well as removing the air from his surroundings), Analytical Prediction (Able to predict Akuto's actions by analyzing his fighting style), Martial Arts |-|True Form=All previous except Immortality and Large Size, Biological Manipulation (Can block the calculations taking place within the human body by touching it), Mind Manipulation (He can take over the mind of every human being on earth, rendering them unable to take any kind of action) Attack Potency: Unknown against good beings, at least Building level against evil beings (Stabbed Act 7 Akuto Sai) | Building level by himself (Equal to Act 8 Hiroshi Miwa), Building level with L'Isle Adams (His L'Isle Adams are much more powerful than 2V's) | Small Town level (Fought Act 9 Akuto Sai) | Small Town level by himself (While weaker than his avatar, Zero's true body can fight a weakened Act 9 Akuto), Building level with L'Isle Adams (Can fight against Act 9 Junko Hattori with the Sword of Sohaya) Speed: Supersonic (Flew faster than Act 7 Akuto could move) | Subsonic by himself (Equal to Act 8 Hiroshi), Subsonic with L'Isle Adams (Can outspeed Lily Shiraishi) | At least Supersonic (Kept up with Act 9 Akuto) | At least Supersonic by himself (Matches a weakened Act 9 Akuto), Subsonic with L'Isle Adams (Can match Act 9 Junko with the Sword of Sohaya) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown by himself, Class 5 with L'Isle Adams (Can lift buses) | At least Class M (Should be comparable to Act 9 Akuto) | At least Class M by himself (Shouldn't be much weaker than his avatar), Class 5 with L'Isle Adams Striking Strength: Unknown against good beings, At least Building Class against evil beings | Building Class by himself (Knocked Hiroshi), Building Class with L'Isle Adams | Small Town Class (Exchanged blows with Act 9 Akuto) | Small Town Class by himself, Building Class with L'Isle Adams Durability: Unknown | Building level by himself (Tanked Hiroshi's attacks), Building level with L'Isle Adams (Took minimal damage from Lily's attacks) | Small Town level (Able to tank hits from Act 9 Akuto) | Small Town level by himself, Building level with L'Isle Adams (Tanked attacks from Act 9 Junko with the Sword of Sohaya) Stamina: As a L'Isle Adam, Zero can fight indefinitely. Range: Extended melee range | Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with magic, Hundreds of kilometers with L'Isle Adams | Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with magic, Hundreds of kilometers with L'Isle Adams | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with magic, Kilometers with technology manipulation, Planetary with L'Isle Adams and Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Zero served as the basis of the Computer Gods who contain the knowledge of every single action, every single thought, every single emotion any human being had ever have, knowing the entire life of every single individual in the past, and in addition to this, Zero also has access to all the information provided by the L'Isle Adams across the world. Standard Tactics: Evil Slayer is unable to do much beyond flying off the ground and stabbing his opponent. | While fused with the Holy Grail, he has two different strategies: against machines, he'll lead with hacking to enter its system, then cut off its power with power null, and then seal it; against living creatures, he'll spam his spatial manipulation while shifting his shape to maximize efficiency on close combat. | Zero would absorb large amounts of mana to limit the stamina of his opponent, and then proceed to attack using fists that can create powerful air phenomena due to his sheer power. | Zero's true form will proceed to have a hand to hand combat against his opponent. Standard Equipment: None | A vast army of L'Isle Adams and the Holy Grail | None | The Lunar City Weaknesses: Evil Slayer has very limited movement. His sense of self can be sealed by entering into contact with it. If Zero were to be killed, all L'Isle Adams and the gods will stop functioning. Key: Evil Slayer | Fused with the Holy Grail | Avatar | Black Box/True Body Notes: Despite his sealed form fused with the Holy Grail is said to contain a virtual alternate dimension on Act 8, this is one doesn't have the same 4th dimensional statements as the one shown on Act 7, so this form should not be scaled to Low 2-C via these statements. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Androids Category:Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7